


Her Story

by Forgetmenot18



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: AvP References, Don’t Judge, Fantasy, Female Humanoid, First Original Fic, Gore, Just For Fun!, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Sci-Fi, Sexual Slavery Mention, This Has Nothing To Do With Any Fandoms!, Violence, i was bored, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetmenot18/pseuds/Forgetmenot18
Summary: “You saved me.” Ryann whispered, slowly standing to her feet.The creatures head cocked to the side as it had before striking the fatal blow not even a minute earlier.Could it be curiosity?The woman takes a small step forward, causing the creatures neck to snap straight. It was staring at her, she could feel its hidden eyes, burning into hers.It lifted a hand, causing Ryann to flinch, it paused, hesitating before continuing, grasping its hood, it pulled it back. Allowing it to fall behind its head.Ryann audibly gasped, the sight before her was such a surprise, she was left completely speechless.





	Her Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was just an excitement! I was bored so I decided to write a short story!  
> Errrrrr Enjoy?

It was a bright day, the sun beat down on the seemingly empty city with spiteful brilliance. Heat waves rose from the ground, streaming in translucent ribbons. The day was calm and still…

Until a scream tore through the air, killing any signs of tranquility.

A woman, who went by the name of Ryann, sprinted into view, her long auburn hair streaming behind her as she kept her face forward, too afraid to look behind, too afraid to see her tormentor again.

That terrible man, with his slate grey eyes, not even the smallest hint of remorse. Just malice. Malice and the piercing glint of lust.

Lust.

 

What a terrible word. It had once slipped from her tongue like honey, full of appeal and pleasure, she favored it. The word had lost its former lustre.

She hated it, Despised it. For he had used that word when speaking with her, before he had accosted her.

Each time, he would describe his ardor for her sun kissed skin, which was now pale and sickly. He had defiled her, seventy-nine times. He had ruined her, leaving her broken, but he still wanted more.

She had been his, or so she was told. She was _his_ to have, she was his slave, as she was for the two other men before him.

She was sold and used since the age of fifteen, She was now twenty. It had been five years, and they always wanted more.

_No more._

So she ran, fleeing from her prison, fleeing from her captor who chased after her.

She could feel it. Feel him, his horrific presence. She needed to get away.

Away… away where?

Ryann turned a corner, sliding across the hard, slick cement, The soles of her shoes didn’t keep traction.

She caught herself before she could make impact with the wall, and continued running, her breath ragged as fatigue consumed her.

She told herself to push through it, to keep fighting. A sob bubbled up from her chest, rising quickly, threatening to burst from her, threatening to consume her and everything she was… _is_.

Ryann weaved through alleys, turning sharp corners, jumping over piles of black trash bags and fallen tin trash cans. How was she still going?

Her body screamed for rest, tearing her insides apart with sharp cramps and pains, yet she continued.

She had no choice, she couldn’t fall back into his hands.

 _Never again_.

She burst out from an alley entering a large and empty lot. She ran across it, her footfalls echoing off of the hard black asphalt.

Ryann wheezed, her lungs felt as though they were going to collapse at any moment. Her calves burned, her feet heavy as they flew over the hard ground. Her sight was dimming, her peripheral vision tunneling in as she focused on what was in front of her.

Trees. She saw trees.

Hope blossomed within her as she continued. Ryann found herself in front of a thicket of trees. She had left the rundown town that she had been captive in.

Hills sloped the area, making it seem larger, the expanse gave her hope, she could finally be free from him.

Ryann came to a quick stop as a tall shadow loomed at the top of the closest peak. The air slipped smoothly over the still figure, whose features were hidden beneath a deep grey hooded cloak.

It was tall, it's shoulders wide, it's back as straight as a wooden plank. It had to be at least eight feet, its long legs hidden by the ankle length robe.

_What was it?_

She didn't have much time to think about it. A large weight slammed into her, causing her to collapse. Crying out in pain, arms wrapped around her.

“Let go!” She screamed.

Ryann thrashed at the ground beneath her, attempting to pull herself away. It was him, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, she could feel the calluses on his hands as he grabbed the back of her neck, pushing her against the cold hard earth.

She heard the sound of his belt unlatching and it sent shivers down her spine. She was going to be sick. He had her again.

“You thought you could escape me?” He snarled, The sound of his voice was deep and menacing.

“Help me!” She screeched at the tall figure, whose body was now turned towards her, its head slowly cocked towards the left.

“Shut up.” The man growled, Still fiddling with his belt, using his free hand to do so while he used his weight to keep her down.

Despite her her current circumstances, she thought for a brief moment: _‘He doesn’t see the figure?’_ She asked herself while she struggled.

As suddenly as he was on her, he was gone and so was the being.

She heard the sound of metal scraping against leather.

 _‘A knife?’_ She asked herself.

There was a loud thud behind her and a soft growl, Which grew louder. It wasn’t human. She sat up and turned to look at the scene that had unfolded before her.

Her tormentor, the man who had ruined her life, laid on his back, his eyes wide as the mysterious figure held him down.

The man stared up at it, Its features hooded. It held a long blade against his throat, the naked metal gleamed as the suns brilliant rays glared off of it.

 _“P-please.”_ The man whimpered, pleading for his life.

He laid still beneath it, too frightened to move. The creature tilted its head, as if it were trying to understand the trembling human before it.

After a few seconds of silence, it jerked its arm away, slipping the blade across his throat in one quick movement.

The man gagged, his chest convulsing as he tried to breath . This caused him to do nothing but choke on his own blood, which spilled down his neck in thick streams of scarlet.

It seeped into the once green grass beneath him, worming its way through the dirt.

Ryann gasped, clutching her shirt, her eyes wide with horror as the creature stood to its full height, it’s head slowly turned towards her, its shadowed face appeared to be blurry, as if it were painted then smudge expertly.

“What are you?” She asked softly, backing up with her hands as it took an advancing step towards her, the blade still clutched in its white hand.

Its skin was starkwhite, much like fresh snow, bright red laced down its hand, decorating its long fingers in intricate curls and spirals.

At the end of its fingers, small claws sat where its nails should be, they curved in towards the pads of its unnatural fingers. The blade, was nothing like Ryann had seen before, it was long, the spine thinned to a deadly point on both ends. The blade in itself curved in towards the handle, up close, it looked as though the blade itself could be longer than her forearm.

Figures had been carved into the bright silver, they sloped gently down the ricasso and spine, stopping at the slight false edge.

At the end of the pommel, was a small and circular stone, glowing red and pulsing continually. She looked back up at its face as it studied her, she couldn’t see it. No matter how much she tried.

She squinted, leaning forward, forgetting that this…. monster? had just killed someone… someone who had threatened her.

This realization hit her with full force, causing her eyes to widen.

“You saved me.” Ryann whispered, slowly standing to her feet. The creatures head cocked to the side as it had before striking the fatal blow not even a minute earlier.

Could it be curiosity?

The woman takes a small step forward, causing the creatures neck to snap straight. It was staring at her, she could feel its hidden eyes, burning into hers.

It lifted a hand, causing Ryann to flinch, it paused, hesitating before continuing, grasping its hood, it pulled it back. Allowing it to fall behind its head.

Ryann audibly gasped, the sight before her was such a surprise, she was left completely speechless.

The creature had a long and ovular head, which was painted in the same deep red filigree that had covered its body. It traveled up its fingers, swirls and spreading along its knuckles, then its wrist. It slid up the exposed skin of its arm before disappearing beneath the long robe. Just above its brow, a long crest jutted from it, lifting a half a foot before stopping at triangular tips. A long slit cut the crest in half, making it appear as though they were wide and thin horns.

Beside it's crest, were two long horns, much like a bulls, but definitely not as smooth.

It looked as though they were for protection and fighting. It had high cheekbones, large eyes, much like a doe’s.

They were a gorgeous amber, deep and wise, wiser than Ryann had ever seen, the irises seemed to swirl and dance around the large circular pupils, ever moving and mesmerizing.

At the side of its head, sat two long ears, much like a deer’s, they pushed forward to attention, giving it an attentive and slightly innocent appearance.

It had a pointed chin with small spines that slid down the side of its jaw.

It looked feminine.

It looked strangely human, but then, it also didn’t.

A circlet of silver, sat on its paper white forehead, just below its brow, and an inch or so above the flowing red filigree that curved down her face.

A thick tangle of hair sat at the top of its head, cascading and curling down her shoulders while most of it was hidden under the robe, It was a vibrant auburn, much like Ryann’s.

“You aren’t human.” Ryann gaped, her eyes large.

What an absurd thing to blurt out.

“What are you?” she gaped, her eyes taking in the sight of the gorgeous creature before her.

A beautifully bowed pair of lips parted slightly, tinted a light budding pink, as the creature opened its mouth, a pair of straight and wide pair of incisors became obvious, beside them, was a small set of cuspids, and as its lips parted further, another set of canines became evident, they were long, long and sharp.

Dangerous. Carnivore….?

A soft droning noise left its throat, the sound was high, but not unpleasant, it had a musical hint to it.

The sound echoed, repeating over and over. _Was it laughing?_

The sound slowly trailed off, cutting with an almost silent hiss.

"Näelnia" The creature purred, pressing a finger against its robed sternum, it's voice high and clear, it would be hard to ignore.

It had a certain authority to it, a certain power. It's voice reminded Ryann of molten silver, the liquidity in it sent shivers down her spine, and it caused the hairs on her arms to stand on end.

So, that must be her name.

It was the accent, unlike anything she had heard. It was foreign, definitely, but from where?

Her mind instantly went back to aliens.

The creature before Ryann shifted slightly, one of its long arms extended towards the now shaking human, who was far too terrified to move.

The creature crooned, its voice rumbling and rising, its head cocking to the side.

It, or she, it must be a she.... right? She sounded as though she was asking a question, her voice rose in pitch much like a humans would if they asked one.

Perhaps she was asking her the same question, or one close to it.

Ryann doubted the form before her knew english at all, even in the slightest. A language barrier…. Fantastic.

The creatures finger still pointed towards her, she had a single brow arched in question. Ryann pursed her lips, hands shaking as she extended them before her. She pressed her hand against her own sternum, lifting her chin as she attempted to muster the courage to speak.

“Ryann” She said softly, hating how scared she sounded.

“Uh….” She paused, gesturing to herself, lifting and dropping her arm slowly as to motion towards her body.

“I am Human…” She said warily. The creature jabbed her finger in Ryann’s direction, frowning lightly as its lips opened, moving slowly as it mouthed something.

It looked as though she were trying to copy Ryann’s words. A soft sigh left the creature, it rose and fell before breaking off, each sigh ended differently.

That is when Ryann realized she was speaking in her own language.

“Human” Ryann spoke slowly, over exaggerating the word she as the creature watched her mouth intently. Her lips parted again, the smooth white skin crinkled slightly as a soft “hhhh” sound left Näelnia’s lips.

Ryann nodded along with the beast’s efforts, repeating the word again and again. After a few attempts to pronounce the word, Näelnia grew agitated, her face contorted into a deep scowl.

Ryann put her hands up, slowly lowering them, attempting to get the creature calm. “It’s okay…” She murmured gently, grimacing as she remembered the language barrier that nestled its way between them, like a large brick wall.

Ryann made no attempt to touch her, or even draw too close, The memory of the creature killing the man with little to no remorse sought to that.

Näelnia watched, large eyes flickering to Ryann’s, curiosity swam in her gaze, her drawn lips slowly close, her shoulders fell and a long breath left her small nostrils.

Her entire frame seemed to relax, much to Ryann’s own relief. Now, what was she going to do with a creature around 8 feet tall?

She doubted that leaving her alone would be the best idea, Ryann feared she might kill again, someone innocent.

But… She had no where to take her, no home. She bit her bottom lip as she thought about it.

Maybe…

Ryann lifted her gaze back to Näelnia, frowning slightly. Lifting her arms, she acted as if she were pulling a hood over her own head.

The creature cocked her head before nodding, lifting her own hood over her large horns, which left triangular indents beneath the thick dark cloth. Hopefully, no one would question it.

She thought about her options, which there were very few of. In that moment, she decided on one and gestured for Näelnia to follow.

Ryann moved quickly, her worn shoes moved quietly over the green grass. She could feel the hulking presence of the creature behind her.

Ryann had a vague feeling of where they could be heading, and what direction it was in. She knew there were foot trails that led to a small and abandoned hunting shack, or at least, she hoped it was still there.

It had been over 7 years since her father had taken her, before he had passed. She finds the overgrown trail and steps over the brambles and bushes, jumping over large roots from old trees.

A few times, she found herself falling forward as her feet would catch on plants, she always caught herself, yelping or grunting softly as she did. Every now and then, she would glance over her shoulder, meeting the easy eyes of her new companion.


End file.
